This invention relates generally to the field of devices used to prevent or collect spillage or splattering of fuel during the fueling process. More particularly, the invention relates to such devices which are designed for use in combination with the fueling nozzle or spout and the fitting or fuel pipe opening in the receiving boat, automobile, truck or other fuel receiving entity. Even more particularly, the invention relates to such devices which fit onto the fueling spout such that the fueling spout extends completely through the device.
Modern fuel supply pumps are designed to deliver fuel into a receiving fuel pipe at a high rate of speed. Most pumps are provided with automatic shut-off mechanisms in the event of backflow through the fuel pipe opening, either because the fuel tank is filled or because the flow rate is too fast to allow the delivered fuel to completely drain from the pipe into the fuel tank. In either event fuel spillage of small amounts, or even large amounts of fuel when the automatic shut-off fails to operate properly, is very common.
Various devices have been developed to address this problem, some of which are mounted within the fuel receiving entity itself, and others which are temporarily placed into the fuel receiving pipe opening or placed onto the fuel delivery nozzle. Examples of the latter type devices are found, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,343 to Tyree, Jr., which shows a displacement unit which extends into the fuel tank such that the tank cannot be completely filled with the unit in place. Once filling is stopped, the unit is raised from the tank and fuel remaining in the unit drains into the tank to fill it. U.S. Pat. No. 5,168,908 to Boyum shows a funnel which includes a bowl integrally formed with a pour spout or nozzle, which includes an outwardly spaced arcuate flange which extends in spaced relation thereto to engage the sidewall of the fill spout opening in the tank, which allows visual inspection of the fuel flow relative to the opening. U.S. Pat. No. 5,277,234 to Warstler shows a truncated conical funnel head directed into a cylindrical guide conduit. A plurality of spaced parallel channels are directed into the funnel head. The guide conduit extends from a lowermost end of the funnel to an uppermost end to permit venting when the funnel is directed within the opening of a container. U.S. Pat. No. 5,385,180 to Wittman shows a funnel with stepped fins and blades extending form the outer and inner surfaces of the funnel body. The fins allow the funnel to be variably positioned relative to the container opening, while the blades allow a pouring container to be securely placed within the funnel. U.S. Pat. No. 2,718,344 to Troster shows a funnel with a number of threaded components. The funnel is threaded into a receiving member in the filler pipe, a threaded member is mounted onto the fuel delivery nozzle and that member is then threaded into the funnel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,230,372 to Westphal shows a device having a cylindrical fuel receiving chamber connected to a truncated conical funnel which is inserted into the fuel pipe opening. The fuel nozzle is inserted into the top of the cylindrical chamber, and fuel overflow may be observed in the cylindrical portion. U.S. Pat. No. 5,322,099 to Langlois shows a similar device, but with the addition of a tube extending part way into the cylindrical chamber. A major problem with these two devices is that the fuel nozzle spout is simply inserted into the main cylindrical chambers, which leaves a large gap for spillage of fuel as well as an escape path for fumes. Since automatic shut-off is actuated by conditions within the nozzle, separating the spout from the filler pipe opening means that fuel must sufficiently fill the cylindrical sections before shut-off will occur. If the tank is completely filled when this occurs, there will be no space for the fuel to drain.
It is an object to provide a fuel spill collector device which is mountable onto the spout of a fuel delivery nozzle, either temporarily or permanently, which prevents spillage, captures any fuel backsplash and suppresses fuel fumes, where the fuel spout extends completely through the device and into the fuel receiving pipe of the receiving entity, such that automatic cut-off will occur before the tank and fuel pipe are completely filled. It is a further object to provide such a device which is simple and economical in manufacture and use. It is a further object to provide such a device which is generally sealed or closed at its top end to prevent escape of fuel or fumes, which is also sufficiently short to allow the fuel spout to extend through the bottom end, where the bottom end has a lower cylindrical collar having an outer diameter sized to correspond with the inner diameter of the fuel fill fitting or pipe and having an inner diameter greater than the outer diameter of the spout such that a gap is provided to receive backflow of fuel which occurs prior to the automatic shut-off being activated.